1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a device as well as a method for supporting error correction in an information processing system, in particular a medical information system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical information systems that are commercially available under the designations PACS (image archiving and communication system) and RIS (radiological information system) are, for example, known from DE 101 63 469 A1.
In hospitals, data are increasingly networked with information processing systems such as PACS and RIS. Typically trained personnel of the hospital are primarily responsible for the support of the information processing system. Given technical problems, the responsible personnel can contact external service centers, in particular the vendors of the information processing system. Telephone advice is normally obtained, and calibration and communication problems between the personnel of the hospital and the external service personnel cannot always be avoided. In many cases, a problem already exists for the hospital personnel to accurately describe the fault that occurred in the information processing system. Under such initial conditions, it is very time-intensive to find the cause of the fault and to remedy the fault. A further practical problem is to find the correct contact person at the external service organization.